Directory of Forum Members
The following is a list of known forum members past and present on Writers Express since its inception on 2nd August 2012. The list excludes people who joined the forum but made no contribution while they were members. The list is comprehensive but not exhaustive. Deleted members are marked by an asterisk next to their name: 'allthingsuk*' A founding member involved in the defunct forum soap concept Belleview, the original name for the forum. Often referred to as ATUK, he was a significant contributor in the forum's early years. He had several successful projects to his name, the earliest of which is F1 drama series In Gear (2011). Although 156 episodes were intended, only 13 were ever published, all in October 2011. Nevertheless, it won a WRIXA at WRIXAS 1 for Best Baddie (Bastian). This success continued into 2012 with the popular legal drama series Crown Law ''(2012-13). Episode 15 was billed as an hour-long episode; this is the first episode of any project to describe itself as 'hour-long', though in reality all episodes of Crown Law were written as short synopses. However, episodes roughly doubled in length from Episode 36, with later episodes running even longer, whilst still maintaining relatively short synopses lengths. Series 1 (2012) ran for 54 episodes. Series 2 (2012-13) only aired six episodes but never completed its run, making a total of 60 episodes in all. Crown Law picked up four awards at WRIXAS 2; these were for Best Shock (Layton Destroys A Tape Which Could Imprison Allison), Best Baddie (Terry Layton), Best Female (Helen Allinson) and Best Episode ('No Way Back'). In a very similar format and starting around the same time was gritty high school drama series Saints High (2012-13). Series 1 (2012) ran for 40 episodes, with episodes gradually getting longer. Series 2 (2012-13) was also slated to be a 40-episode run, however after the 15th episode, ATUK announced the project was going on a break until later in the year. But it never returned, and so only 15 episodes were ever published. As such, Saints High published a total of 55 episodes, and won an award for Best Drama Scene (Ryan Attacks Hayley During Christmas Dinner) at WRIXAS 4. The third and final ATUK drama during this period was ''Council (2012-13). Following a similar synopsis format to the others, episodes were extended from Episode 17. Episode 18 was a scripted episode, and episodes 20 and 21, which were part of a two-part story, were billed as 'feature-length'. Council produced 21 episodes, but did not pick up any WRIXAS. It was put on ice in January 2013 but never returned. ATUK kept a low profile in 2013 until in September 2013, he announced that due to personal commitments, he was leaving the forum and deleted his account. He has not returned since. 'AppleCobbler' An early member involved in the defunct forum soap concept Belleview, the original name for the forum. AppleCobbler joined on 17th October 2011, but has not been online since 26th February 2018. Often known as 'AC', he launched one of the forum's earliest solo serial dramas, Uncertain Nights (2011-14), which to this day holds the record for the most episodes of a forum project ever produced (270), and won a total of 19 WRIXAS. AC worked with Ross on two occasions, firstly on five-part drama series Winds Of Change (2012), and on South London serial drama The Avenue 1.0 in 2012 and 2013. Independently he wrote two successful series of the crime dram Cold Blood (2013-14). Less successfully, he developed and promoted soap opera Carlton Road and military drama series Rogue (both 2014), but no episodes of either were ever published. Back in 2011, he published short-term fan fics for Coronation Street and EastEnders. He posted another short-term Corrie fan fic in 2014. His last known work is the short lived serial drama Peaks & Troughs (2014), the board of which he later deleted, so no episodes remain. Elsewhere, AppleCobbler assisted with the voting process of the WRIXAS for stints in 2012. 'Jark' A founding member involved in the defunct forum soap concept Belleview, the original name for the forum. He was also an early co-admin with Rob and later Noxy. Also author of early forum project Ocean Lane (since deleted), which won three WRIXAS at WRIXAS 1 for Best Male (Danny Martindale), Best Scripted Scene (Episode 6: Scene 6) and Best Scripted Episode (Jasmine And Libby Come To Blows). Ocean Lane is notable for being not only the forum's first drama project, but first scripted project, as well as the first episode of any project to produce scripted material. He left in early 2012 'Lem' Originally known as Little Muffinz, LM and Lemon Milkshake, Lem was an early forum member who joined in 2011, leaving in 2014. Initially involved in WRIXA-winning fan fiction projects, she soon joined Ross as a writer on The Avenue 1.0 (2011). Lem is probably best known for her two drama projects: Alone (2012) - a drama series about generational loneliness amongst disparate people - aired for 8 episodes in 2012 for a full series. A second series was launched in 2013 with the name Alone: The Next Chapter, but only one episode was ever published. The first series of Alone was followed by Lem's other well-known drama series Back To The Start (2012) - a dementia drama told in reverse. Both of these projects were huge hits - arguably the first big hit drama projects on the forum - gaining massive critical acclaim. On the night of WRIXAS 3, Lem swept the Dramas category by winning all eight awards on offer - 3 for Alone and 5 for Back To The Start. Lem's only other credit was a joint project with Ross: the short-lived soap operas Y Stryd O Straeon (2012) and Blossom Wood (2013). 'MGambitt*' A founding member involved in the defunct forum soap concept Belleview, the original name for the forum. Other contributions he made were the short-lived rural drama series Redville (2012), and more significantly High Peak 1.0 (2012) - a joint project with Noxy - which won five WRIXAS at WRIXAS 2. These were for Best Friendship (Luke and Jaimee), Best Scene (Molly Rowland Exit), Best Episode (#20), Best New Project and Best Collaborative Project (MGambitt & Noxy). 'Noxy' An early member who joined the forum on 23rd September 2011, Noxy is the second-longest enduring forum member after Ross. She became involved in the defunct forum soap concept Belleview, the original name for the forum. Eventually, she and MGambitt took charage of the project, and ultimately made the decision to abandon it. Into 2012, Noxy became a co-admin of the forum, alongside other admins Jark and Rob. However, those two departed the forum shortly after, and Rob - who founded the forum - transferred ownership of it to Noxy, who has owned and run it ever since. AppleCobbler also had a brief spell as an admin for a time. Ross has been co-admin alongside Noxy since 2016. Noxy and Ross are also the most enduring members of the forum. For more information on Noxy's projects, see Imago Productions. 'Rob*' The founding member of Writers Express, involved in the defunct forum soap concept Belleview, the original name for the forum. 'Ross' An early member who joined the forum on 17th September 2011, and became involved in the defunct forum soap concept Belleview, the original name for the forum. By six days, Ross is the most enduring member of the forum, and became co-admin alongside Noxy in 2016. Ross has been involved in many projects over the years, including St. Georges 1.0 (2011) and St. Georges 2.0 (2012), Winds Of Change with AppleCobbler (2012), Y Stryd O Straeon with Lem (2012), Beneath The Surface with Jamie (2012) - which won an award for Best New Soap at WRIXAS 4 - Blossom View ''with Lem (2013), City Limits'' (2013) and We're All In This Together (2016-17). However, the most significant projects he has been involved with to date are The Avenue 1.0 (2011-16) and Uncertain Nights (2011-14). Ross also co-runs a productions company with Noxy called Red Lion Pictures, who produced both The Avenue 1.0 and We're All In This Together, though Noxy had no creative involvement in the latter, other the conception of the project. Others *'am32' (founding member) - involved with Belleview; originally conceived what would become the WRIXFAS (Writers Express Forum Awards). Left in 2012. *'catsmeow' (founding member) - involved with Belleview; left forum late 2011 or early 2012 *'jd' (founding member) - involved with Belleview; left forum autumn 2011 *'jpordan96' (founding member) - involved with Belleview; departure date unknown but thought to be around the time Belleview was declared defunct, 15th November 2011 *'soapstar123 '(founding member) - involved with Belleview; left autumn 2011 *'TJS' (founding member) - involved with Belleview, contributing a title sequence to it; left autumn 2011